College with friends
by Alpha999
Summary: I suck at summarys. My first one so, yeah. Percy and Thalia fans be amazed!
1. Loss of virginity

The world was at piece once more as Percy's friend waited for them to com up from the lake. But they just didn't come up. Clarssie asked, "Should we get Chiron or..." Annabeth and Percy splashed out from the water with red faces laughing. Everyone cracked up when they saw the couple half naked...

That was years ago. Now me, Thalia, Annabeth, Michel, Nico, Kinzie, Grover, Juniper are in college by the order of Chiron. Annabeth had been a bitch by cheating on me by my brother. What the hell! Enough of that though. Anyway, today was an intersting day.

I sulked in my chair listening to my teacher blab about abiotic factors and blah blah blah. Then the bell rang and the whole class ran out in relief. It was lunch time, i grabbed my lunch and sat at the end of the last table. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, "Nico. I don't want another lecture about crap."

"I'll try to keep it short." A female like voice said. I turned around to see Thalia. She was wearing a black tanktop and black jeans with skull earrings. She was frowning down at me. "Why the hell are you sitting here?"

"Why are you here? I thought you were on Annabeth's side." I asked. She looked away from me and sat down next to me and sighed. "You're still my friend, you know. I just... I just had to choose you know? I... I didn't know what to do." I just dug into my sandwich and we ate in silence.

When everything about school ended, I headed back to my dorm. Nico was already there with his girlfriend Kinzie. They were laughing so i cleared my throat to get attention. They both turned around and their faces turned crimson red. Nico turned quickly and turned off whatever video they were watching. "What's up Perce?" I replied, "Going to the bar." He looked at me with sadness. I grabbed my wallet and walked out.

I got in the bar and saw alotta people frunk and laughing. I went up to the table and said, "Hey. I wanna beer." The seller turned to me and said, "Sure kid. But you look a little underaged." I put extra money in his hand. "I think we can get passed by that, **_friend." _**He quickly grabbed a cup and filled it up. He gave it to me and walked away. I looked around for a place too sit. When i looked at the end of the bar, i saw Thalia arguing with a man. I walked up and i heard her say, "Get the hell away from me you bastard!" The man replied, "Come on babe. A little bit of-" Thalia punched him in the nose. He backed away and I sat next to her. She looked at me while taking a sip of her beer. "What the fuck? Why are you here?" I looked at her with gaping eyes. Next to her there were at least 6 cups empty. She kind of looked like she was gonna barf. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her. "I think we should get you too your dorm." She looked at me and back to her cups. After what seemed like a long time she replied, "Eh, fuck it. Let's go seeweed brain." She got up and almost fell down right away. So i put her arms around me and we walked back to her room

When we got there i layed her on her bed and she started groaning. "Fucking christ." I washed my hand from her barf in her bathroom. I came back out and saw that she had both her hands on her head and she was whimpering. I sat down next to her in her bed and gently messed with her hair. She turned to me and said in a husky voice, "Whatcha doing there kelp brain?" I pulled my hand back and stared at her in shock. Did she want to... have sex? She laughed which costed her to hiccup. "Let's get over this embarrasing moment and just do it." I looked at her with shock again. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tugged it off. Then my pants. She stopped and started taking off her shirt, pants. Then she pulled off her bra. Her big breast and tit was beutiful. My lips became dry. "Thals, I'm still vir-"

"So am I." She replied.

I hesitated but I was getting turned on even more staring at her lustful eyes. I couldn't help it now. I put my hands on her breast and split them. I put my face between them and kissed her cleavage. And I kept massaging her breast. She started breathing hard. That turned me on more. So I pulled myself out and put my mouth on her left breast. Then i started sucking on it. She sighed in pleasure. Then I bit her nipple hard. She gasped in pain. Then i pulled away. The passion was growing in her eyes. She reached down and pulled away my boxers and started carassing my already erect dick. She put her mouth over my dick and started moving her tonuge back and forth on the tip. Then she pushed her mouth all the way and gagged. I could tell she was having trouble breathing. "Thalia, we can stop if you wassssss" I hissed in pleasure as she pushed it in and out of her mouth fast. I couldn't help it so i cummed in her mouth. She swallowed most of it but some of it dribbled out. She used my dick as a tissue and wiped it off her cheeks and licked it off. I made her go on all fours and ripped off her pantie. She was dripping precum. I licked it up and started massaging her clits. Then i put one finger into her and she gasped. I wiggled around and managed to put another finger. I pumped in and out fast and she cummed all over my finger and she groaned in relief. Then she layed me down and she put the tip of my dick into her opening. I could feel her barrier. She braced herself and let go. My dick went all the way in and she shedded a single tear. She then started sobbing. I moved up and kissed her two eyes. She smiled and started pumping in and out slowly until she got used to it. Then she pumped fast and painfully and i matched up with my hands on her breast. I ejaculated into her but she kept going. I didn't notice until now but she was groaning in pain and pleasure. I smiled. I felt her pussy tighten and hot juice squirted on my dick and we fell down breathing hard. We didn't talk and just fell asleep.


	2. Expressing our feelings

I woke up confused and looked around. Where was I? I looked down at the warm weight on my chest and saw Thalia naked on top of me sleeping. Then I remembered. I got up quickly and thought, "Holy shit! I just had sex with Thalia! Daughter of Zeus! Huntress of Artemis! I am in trouble! Wait... don' you lose something when you have sex? Oh crap! I lost my virginity!" I looked around for my clothes and saw them piled on the ground next to her bed. I grabbed it and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and slipped in. I only used her shampoo for my hair and stepped out. "Oh great. I smell like lemon..." I muttered. As soon as I got out, I saw Thalia looking around kinda dazed. When her eyes landed on me, she seemed to be shocked into her memories. She looked at her naked form and looked back at me and she started screaming to get out. She even had the nerve to throw a textbook. I slipped out and ran back to my dorm confused.

When I got there Nico was already gone. Probably to pick up Kinzie or something. I dressed into a clean underwear, black and red shorts and a black tshirt with white words saying, "What's your zombie plan?" (Sorry. RVB quote) And I grabbed my bag and dashed out.

When I got to math class I saw that class had already started. I looked at my watch/shield and saw that it was already 9:00. I was late. I tiptoed to my seat just as the teacher turned around. "Now who here can solve this problem? Maybe Percy can?" She turned towards me. I had my textbook out so I flipped to the chapter and anwsered. "Very good Mr. Jackson! Next time, please be punctual to class or I will be forced to put you on probation. And continuing..." The door barged open and Thalia came in with a black tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was combed down simply and she had no jewlery except for the black skull in her ear. She looked like she just fought the fate themselves and lost. She trudged to her seat and plopped down and was breathing hard. The teacher looked like she was gonna freak but she just continued with her class.

The rest of the day when I try to catch Thalia's eyes she always turned away blushing or biting her bottom lips. Grover noticed. "Hey Percy! What happened last night? Nico said you weren't there." I just waved him off and he shrugged and walked over to Juniper to walk her too class.

When it was lunch time I got my pb sandwich and milk and sat next to Grover, Nico, Kinzie, Juniper. But when I saw Thalia beckoning for me to come to her, I got up confused and and slowly walked over to her. We went outside and sat on a stone bench. Thalia crossed her legs. I bit into my sandwich in silence. She took a breath and she talked. "Percy, I'm sorry for my behavior this morning. I was just confused and scared. I just didn't know what to do and... well you get it." She took a bite into her pasta. I gave a moment to let it sink in. "Look Thalia. We were both drunk and all that crap. It's ok you know. But I'm just worried about you being a huntress and your father Zeus so... yeah." She turned towards me and squeezed my arm. "I was kicked out of the hunt a year ago Percy." I looked at her shocked. "What?" She let go of my arm and looked away and said, "Well, when the Titan war was over and after what Annabeth did to you, well I thought I had a chance with you. So I resigned. Artemis was mad but she accepted it." She gulped. "Wait. You liked me?" She was silent so I kept speaking. "I thought you chose Annabeth's side in all this shit." She laced her hand in mine and replied, "I didn't know I did for a while. And I had to choose and Annabeth was my long life friend." I started blushing as I said, "And things change huh?" I looked at her face and she was blushing. I grinned and gently lifted her on my knees. She shrieked and laughed. I put my left hand behind her back. And fiddled with her hair. She tried to pout but her lips just turned to a smile. I reached down and planted a light kiss on the forehead and her grin turned bigger. I gently put her down and we finished eating.


	3. Vacation

We arrived at the house next to the beach. Grover had said that we demigods had to take a vacation. He was right. School sucked once you're at a monster proof school. I stretched from getting out of the car. Everyone got out and looked at the house. Nico whistled. "Damn. That is a nice house. Huh. There are benifits of being Poseidon's son." I winked at him and grabbed the keys and opened the door. It was a three floored house with 4 bedrooms. One at the basement and 3 at the top. There was a swimming pool and jacuzzi in the backyard. I cleared my throat and said, "Well we have 4 rooms I said as we got upstairs. So-" I was talking in air. Grover and Juniper went into the farthest room from the stairs and Nico and Kinzie tried to go into the master room but it was locked. He cussed and went to the basement. I fished out the keys to it and stepped forward and unlocked it and led Thalia inside. I put my luggage down next to the bed. She did the same and fell on the bed. "Jesus. Who thought a car ride could make you tired." She yawned. It was 8:35. I plopped down on the bed too. Thalia smiled and scooted closer. I put my arms around her and she giggled. "You know what's weird Percy? I'm not a virgin and I still haven't got my first kiss." I frowned and asked, "Really?" She put her hands on my chest. "Mmhmm." My smile dropped and I got up. "As much as I love this, we have to get up." She nodded and got up. We went downstairs where Nico Grover, and Michel were shouting about a football game. The girls were chatting. I walked on down and said, "The internet any good?" Grover turned around and said, "It's awesome! This place is like a houseful of enchiladas!" The guys laughed. "Well I'm glad everyone's settled in." I went to the fridge and grabbed a coke bottle and sat on the couch.

It was 10:00 and Everyone wanted to watch a movie. So everyone was either on a couch or a beanbag. Kinzie and Nico were laying down next to each other, Grover and Juniper had their hands linked, Annabeth and Michel were cuddling so I decided to put Thalia on my lap again. She didn't protest but Annabeth had little bit of fire in her eyes. So that made up for it. We decided to watch Paranormal activity 3. Everytime there was a scary part Thalia didn't flinch. After half of the movie she just buried her head into my chest. I planted a kiss onto her head. She sighed and I continued watching the movie. When the movie ended, we all said our gdnight and walked into our rooms.

I grabbed a short and changed as soon as Thalia went into the bathroom. When she got out she asked, "Why'd you change?" I looked at her a bit puzzled. "I thought it be better because I thought you didn't want me to sleep in only boxers." She stepped closer to me and helped me take off my shirt. When i did she poked my bare chest and put on a seductive smile. "Nice six pack hottie." I blushed. She laughed and layed down in bed. I stepped into the bathroom to freshen up.

When I got out, my breath was caught in my throat. Thalia was outside the cover with only a bra and a pantie. Now, you maybe thinking, You already saw her naked before right? Well I was drunk and more worried about my virginity so I have an excuse. She had normal size for both and she caught me staring. She smiled and asked, "Had enough?" I looked away and blushed. I slipped under the cover and so did she. I turned off the lamp and Thalia pressed her body on mine. I put one arm to the side as a pillow and put my other arm around her body so I was sleeping on my side. "Hey seaweed brain?"

"Hmm?"

"I think- I mean I uh... I *cough* love you."

Her head was on my chest. "I love you too." She sighed in happiness and I put my face into her hair and we both fell asleep.


	4. Author's note

_**Author's note: Thx for the review and favoriting my story and stuff. I am still confused how to put this crap up cause everytime i try the story either muktipyls or changes places of chapter**_


	5. A new day

_**Thalia's pov:**_

I woke up and felt Percy's body radiating warmth. I took a fragrance of his smell. He always managed to smell like Axe chocolate. He was softly snoring. It made me giggle. I gently put my index finger on his lips and moved it down to his bare chest. Then to his arm. Then to the other. As soon as I started feeling his six pack abs, he chuckled and said, "Found what you're looking for?" I pulled back my hand and blushed. "You- you were awake?" He grinned and nodded. I pouted. "Someone's giddy." I noted. He chuckled again and planted a light kiss on my cheek. I tried to keep my pout but eventually I started grinning. We got up and dressed and walked downstairs/.

_**Percy's**_** pov:**

We walked downstairs and saw that Kinzie, Nico, Grover were eating pancake. We sat down and joined in. Grover and Nico were laughing and Kinzie was purple red. ""What happened?" I asked. Nico grinned and replied, "Grover couldn't sleep because he kept hearing moans downstairs." Kinzie punched Nico on the arm. It took a minute to settle. "You had sex?" Nico nodded. I shook my head trying to look disgusted. But I had to laugh and eventually the girls joined in.

It was 10:00. And by the time of 11:00 everyone was up done eatting and bored. So I said in a cheerfully voice, "Why don't we go swimming?" Everyone shrugged and ran to their rooms to change. "Well that went well." I muttered. Thalia and I went upstairs. We started changing in front of each other. This time I decided not to stare. But I noticed that she was stealing glances at my friend. I grinned and pulled up my swimwear. Thalia was wearing a black bikini. We went downstairs and without waiting I did a backflip into the water. I was the only one in the water. I heard them coming down the stairs so I waited patiently. When everyone was swimming and all I saw Thalia just standing next to the pool. I swimmed next to her and grabbed onto her hands. "Hey. Why arn't you in the pool?" She looked scared. "Trust me Thals. Come on in." She hesitated but she slowly put herself in. She smiled and kissed me in the cheek. Then suddenly the sky got dark. A giant figure appeared out of the water. My dad Poseidon appeared and his voice boomed, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus my brother. How dare you put a foot on my territory?" I quickly stepped to her defence. "Go away dad! She's with me. Should I keep explaining or should you get the hell out of here?" He looked at me and he seemed to get it. He dissapeared into the water. Everyone looked shock. But they just kept going with whatever they did. Thalia was trying to get out of the water. I pushed her back in. She shyed away. She looked at me with terror. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Here let me help you." She seemed to hesitate but came into my arms. When she did, I pulled her underwater and we reached the bottom. I blew a huge air bubble underneath. She started breathing. She looked around and said, "Wow. This is amazing." I smiled. "You know what is more amazing? This." I cupped her face in my hands and gently kissed her for a couple seconds and pulled back to see her reaction. She opened her eyes. "Why'd you stop?" I smiled and decided to tease her. I used the tip of my tonuge to trace her lips. She shivered in pleasure. I put my hand on her waist. She put her arms around my neck. I placed my lips on hers and waited my tounge in position. I opened my mouth a little and so did she. I put my tounge into her mouth and brushed against her teeth. She seemed to get to know what to do. We wrestled for control in our mouths. Eventually I won. I pulled back and said, "Let's go." I popped the bubble and swimmed up.

When we got up everyone except Annabeth was staring at us. "What?" I asked. Nico laughed and said, "You know, you're not invisible underneath the water." I blushed and said, "Whatever. Let's have a diving contest."

After about 30 min, I went up to Thalia who was talking to Annabeth and Kinzie. "Hey Thals. Come here I wanna try something." She waved bye and we swimmed to the deepest side of the pool. I gently pulled her underwater and kissed her and breathed in. I pulled her back up and said, "Try breathing underwater." Before I can hear her reply, I pulled both of us underwater. She looked like she was gonna choke but then she looked around confused. She was breathing underwater. She tapped my arm and made finger motions. "Just talk. I can hear you." She replied, "This is amazing! I can see why you'd like to swim if you can swim underwater forever!" I laughed and said ok lets swim.

We got out of the swimming pool and dryed off. I wanted to ask Thalia to take a nap with me but she said, "I wanna go shopping. I'll be right back. Trust me, it's gonna be good for you too." She giggled and kissed me lightly and headed out with Kinzie and Juniper. I ended up fiddling around with my computer.

When she got back it was 4:30. She wasn't holding any bags and I was confused. She went upstairs and motioned for me to come. So I went upstairs to see her laying down on our bed. I walked up and plopped down on the bed. "How come there are no bags here?" She put on a seductive grin and said, "Close the door." I got up and closed the door. I walked back over and she grabbed my arm and pulled me down. She pulled me in for a light kiss and whispered in my ear, "The reason I don't have any bags is because I'm wearing them." She bit my ears adoringly. "You need to find them." She didn't need to say anymore. I gently put myself on top of her. I pulled off her shirt and it made me stare. She was wearing blackish and bluish tanktop. But the thing was see through. I gulped. She pulled off all my clothes. Then she kissed my abs and looked up and said, "You found one of them." I sneaked my hand down to her thigh. Instead of giving up she fought back. She put her mouth around my cock which made me arch my back. She pulled back and pumped. I started breathing hard as I reached my climax and ejaculated. This time she swallowed all of it and looked up and grinned. I quickly ripped off her pants to see a dark blue thong. I went back to her face and sucked on her neck. She moaned in pleasure. I put my lips onto her ears and said, "As much as I love your wardrobe, we have to take them off." I helped her pull off her clothes and I gently put my hands on her breast and started massaging. After I was done I put my cock in her ass. She gasped in pain. I ignored it and just pumped in and out as fast as i could. She grabbed on my shoulders for support. After I ejaculated I moved to her pussy. Before I could stick it in, she stopped me. She grabbed a condemn pack from her purse and put it on for me. I growled into her ears, "Someone's prepared." She giggled and I didn't wait. I stuck my cock in to her pussy. I didn't even stop when I felt her barrier. I just rushed past it and slammed into her over and over again. When I stopped from exaustion, I noticed she had tears in her eyes. I snapped into realization and said, "Did I do it too hard?" She tried to laugh but just made a whimpering noise. "It's okay Perce." I smiled and said, "Good. I wanna try something." I put my finger into her pussy and pumped slowly. She cummed and I used my powers to make her keep going. She kept screaming in pleasure at her endless pour of cum and the feeling of climax. Later I stopped and she collasped on the bed and slowed her breathing. I layed next to her and said, "I love you Thalia." She looked at me and gave me a small weak smile. She then proceded to fall asleep.


	6. Annabeth's jelousy

When I woke up, I looked around to see the clock saying it was 8:30. I rubbed my eyes and realized I was still naked. I grinned at the sight of Thalia bare. /trying not to wake her up like she did to me before, I gently carassed her face and moved my hands to her breast and teased her nipples. /that was too much. Thalia woke up and I pulled my hand back. "What the? Oh hey Percy." I smiled and asked her, "You okay?" She got up with lots of difficulty. "Oh crap that hurts." She groaned out. I put myself next to her and helped her up. Then I heard laughing. I opened the windows to see Nico dying of laughter. I grinned. When he looked up and caught my eyes, He quickly turned away. "Put on some clothes you asshole!" When he said that everyone turned towards me. They were all in the hottub. I blushed and jumped back as I heard laughing. "Hey Thalia! We need to see you now!" Nico yelled out. I stuck one hand out with the middle finger sticking out. I heard more laughter. I sheepishly changed into a swim suit and I saw Thalia already changed. We walked downstairs and joined everyone. Some of them were drunk already. "Next time Percy, put a gag on her." Annabeth snarled. Everyone laughed. Juniper whistled and said in a sarcastic voice, "Well some one's jeolous." Then they started arguing. Thalia started sneaking closer to me. She put her lips next to my ears and murmered, "My bottom still hurts." I stifled a laugh. She sat on my lap and Annabeth's face turned to rage. "So what are you guys doing?" I asked. Grover replied, "Truth or dare." I raised my eyebrows. "So who's turn is it?" They all turned to Nico. He grinned and popped two more cans of beer and passed it to me and Thalia. "Alright. Yo Annabeth. Truth or dare?" She stopped arguing with Juniper. "Truth." Nico rubbed his hands. "Why are you so jeolous of Percy and Thalia? You already broke his sorry heart." Then he cackled. She looked like she had steam coming out of her ears. "I don't you jackass!" He kept laughing until Kinzie brought him back up from falling into the hottub. Annabeth crossed her arms and leaned into Michel. "Grover. Truth or dare?" He scratched his horn and said, "Dare." She grinned mystriously and whispered something to him. He pulled back and whispered back furiously. She replied quietly and they pulled back. Grover had his face blushed into fire.


	7. Author's note 2

**_I need a little help guys so please review. Thx for the guy about annabeth being Jelous but help me how to. The chapter I have updated now is not done yet so if someone can help me, id be happy. Plz review_**


	8. Annabeth's revenge

_**Annabeth's pov:**_

Michel and I layed down in bed exausted. He wrapped his armsaround me and said, "Since Percy and Thalia did something, can we do it?" That gave me an Idea. I teasingly plopped a kiss on his lips and got up. He looked at me confused. "I'll be right back babe." I say as I tug on my shirt. He just rolled his eyes and laid back down. I stepped out of the room and walked by Percy's room. I heard groaning and moaning. Then I heard Thalia's voice scream out Percy's name. I feel my face getting red. I do admit I am jelous of Thalia so all I have to do is just tell Zeus that they're having sex and Zeus will move Thalia away. I do like Michel but he's not exactly the smoothest or sexiest so I should get Percy again. I walked out the door and brought out a amulet. Since I am the Architect I can get to Olympus anytime. I opened the amulet and felt a tug in my guts and I immediately got to the palace's entrance.

I opened the door to see Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades having a disscussion. As I got there, Zeus looked up. "Annabeth daughter of Athena, what are you doing here? You're not due to come back until you are done with college." I walked over nervously and said, "I have news to report about your daughter." Then I beckoned towards Posiedon. "And his son." Zeus's eyes narrowed at me. "And that is?" I took a nervous breath trying to keep it cool but I spurted out, "Thalia, and Percy is repeatedly fucking each other!" Then I covered my mouth. Zeus looked like his face was going to blow up. He clutched his master bolt tightly and got up. "Poseidon! Control your son!" Then he dissapeared. Poseidon looked at me with sadness and anger.


	9. Zeus's rage

_**Percy's pov:**_

I lay next to Thalia who's still breathing hard. "Did I wear you out that fast?" I tease at her while tracing her lips wwith my finger. "No." She reply trying to hold her breath in. I plop a kiss on her and wrap my arm around her. She turned around so she was facing me. I grabbed my boxers off the floor and put them on. "Why are you putting on your boxer?" She asked teasingly. I got up looking around alarmed. "Someone's coming." I muttered. "What? Who?" Thalia asked as she puts on her bra and thong. I tug on some shorts and t shirt. As Thalia put on her jeans there is knocking downstairs. I make sure riptide is in my pocket. I walked downstairs and I see Nico and Grover already coming to the door. Nico opens the door and boom! He flys backward and is out cold. Grover's eyes become big and faints. Typical. I draw Riptide and advance cautiosly "PERCY JACKSON!" I hear a familiar voice boom. It sounds like- The door blows open to reveal Zeus holding onto a lightning bolt and Aphrodite checking out her nails. Zeus's eyes landed on me and he pointed at me and next thing I know, I'm outside next to the house. "JACKSON! You will regret being with my daughter." And then Zeus charged.

_**Thalia's pov:**_

I thought I heard dad's voice. Then I saw a flashing light in front of me and saw that Aphrodite popped out. "Hello Thalia. Let's see if you're pregnet or not while Percy dies. Shall we?" I was confused and when I looked outside I saw that there were blinding lights outside very couple seconds. I sat in horror. Percy is not gonna survive if he battles any longer. Aphrodite came around and looked at me in the eyes. Then she started poking at me in the head. I slapped her hands, "What are you doing? Cut it out." Aphrodite pouted and said, "Thalia, if you're gonna help me see if you're pregnet or not you have to let me do this stuff."

"I'm not pregnet! Percy always used a condem-"

"Why'd you stop?" She asked me with a stupid smile.

"Well. There was this one time when we were drunk and..."

She put a finger on my forehead and closed her eyes. There was a hum of power and she moved away her finger. "Congrats Thalia. You are pregnet!" I felt the words trying to penetrate into my brain. When it did I felt happy overwhelmed angry and ashamed. But I shook it off remembering Percy. "Aphrodite! Do something! Percy is going to die if you don't interfere. You're a goddess of love so please, please do something!" I yelled with tears coming out of my eyes. She smiled at me and waved her hands. "He is our father. You should try to stop him" Then she disapeared. Why are gods so stupid! I ran downstairs fumbling with the handle. I ran outside in time to see Percy being disarmed. My father poised for the kill until I tackled him. "Thalia!" Percy managed to say. I helped him up and grabbed his sword and put it in his hands. I turned around in time to see the lightning bolt coming. I stuck my hand out and the lightning bolt blew up. "Thalia! Do not interfere!" I stepped in front of Percy and yelled out, "I am pregnet! And you will respect that and try not to kill him! You will accept us and leave us alone!" Zeus looked at me with fury, but surprisingly, the fury in his eyes calmed into a mild fury. "Thalia, you are my daughter and I do respect you. But that is a... son of sea! You cannot expect me to respect that."

"You can and you will!" I hissed out. Zeus sighed and looked at me with sadness. Then he snapped his finger and I found myself in bed with Percy. His hands were around me instantly. I turned around and cried into his chest. "Thanks." He murmered. "You don't have to thank me." My voice muffled by Percy's chest. He nuzzled my hair with his face and gently kissed it. I sighed and whispered, "What are we going to do with me being pregnet?" He pulled back and anwsered, "We just have to hold on."


	10. Author's note 3

Thanks you guys for reviewing and a special shout out to they'rewatchingus and wolf master for all the help. Not to be cliche or emotional, but i thouhght id only get like, 5 reviews and stuff but this is just wow again thanks!


	11. Annabeth's jelousy 2

I woke up to see Thalia sleeping against my chest. God that was scary. I thought I'd die until Thalia came. I nuzzled into Thalia's head. I looked at Thalia's calm face. She had her eyes closed with her mouth closed. How beutiful that face was. And how easy I could lose her. I kissed her cheek then her lips then neck then breast, then her stomach. I felt her hands on my head. I looked up to see her smiling. "Gdmorning." I yawned as she pulled me back up. "Hell yeah. I'm glad to see sunlight." She put my face into her breast.

I woke up to see Thalia sleeping against my chest. God that was scary. I thought I'd die until Thalia came. I nuzzled into Thalia's head. I looked at Thalia's calm face. She had her eyes closed with her mouth closed. How beutiful that face was. And how easy I could lose her. I kissed her cheek then her lips then neck then breast, then her stomach. I felt her hands on my head. I looked up to see her smiling. "Gdmorning." I yawned as she pulled me back up. "Hell yeah. I'm glad to see sunlight." She put my face into her breast. I stuck my tounge out and manuvered it around. She moaned. She brought my head to her face and kissed me on the neck. "Stop it. We don't have time." She murmered. As if on cue, I heard Kinzie shout, "Thalia, Percy, come down!" I sighed and got up. I was already dressed and so was Thalia. We head downstairs to see everyone gathered up. Nico tapped on the table for attention, "Why the fuck did Zeus come and beat the shit out of me?" He looked at Thalia, then me. I cleared my throat and said, "Someone's told Zeus about me and Thalia." I looked at everyone with my eyes narrowed. They all looked surprised. Except one. I focused my eyes on her. "So Michel." I say keeping my eyes on her. "What did you and Annabeth do over these days?" He looked at me confused. "Well Annabeth left last night and-" He stopped with realization. I felt my brain pop and I let loose with the anger I had been holding ever since she cheated on me. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHY ANNABETH WHY? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL ZEUS?" Thalia grabbed my arms back from lunging at her. Even Thalia seemed to be mad. "Annabeth? How could you? I thought you were my friend." Annabeth was flinching for every word she said. I was still struggling so Thalia brought me upstairs. I started sobbing after my memories started shredding into my heart of my relationship with Annabeth. Thalia never moved away from me from my bed. She wrapped her arms around me with my face in her breast. "Get away from me please." I begged. She just held on. But the good news was, every tear I made, my memory with her disapeared. (metephorically.) When all the tears went away I lifted my face off her breast and went to her head. "Are you ok?" She whispered. I roughly placed my lips on hers and kept pushing hard. She pulled back and giggled. "What are you doing?" I panted in front of her face and replied, "Enjoying my loving company." She giggled again. I licked her cheeks and she pulled back even more while laughing. "Ewww!" I pouted trying to contain laughter. "Ewww?" She looked at my failing pout and said, "Oh stop it." I couldn't hold it in. We both laughed and I pushed her into me crusheing the air out of her. She didn't seemed to mind. "I love you." I mutter. "Stop it."

"Thalia-"

"I love you too."

I woke up with a note that said, Gone shopping with everyone except annabeth. be back soon! Love thalia

I looked around groggily and put on my t shirt. I walked downstairs to see Annabeth watching TV. I opened the fridge and brought our some beer. She hardly looks up as I walk past her and go outside. I take a swig of my beer and start working out. I do 100 push up and then get up and to 100 pull ups on the tree. I come back sweaty and tug of my t shirt. Damn it was sunny. I take another swig of alcohol. I go back and do 100 situps and leg ups. Then I jog around. after about an hour, I walk back in shirtless and throw away the bottle. I take a peek at Annabeth and instantly regret it. She's fucking masturbating. I look away as fast as i can. Then I walk by as if nothing happs. I feel a tug at the back of my shirt. I turn around. Another mistake. Annabeth's half naked dripping wet. "I need you." She whisper. Then i hear the door open.I hear a gasp and a sudden thud. I see Thalia running upstairs. I look at Annabeth who's grinning evily. I slap her and run upstairs. i hear sobbing so i try to go door's locked so i kick it opened. Thalia's looking at me with anger. "You Jackass!" She spatted. "She was masturbating when I was getting a drink Thalia. It's the truth. Ypu can even smell me to see if I had sex." She just looked at me with anger. She turned away as I lay next to her. "My tshirt was off because I was working out." I grab her hands and force her to touch my chest. "See! It's sweaty." She turned towards me and looked at my face seriously, "You weren't lying?" She whispered. I nodded and took both her hands, "You're the only girl I see." (sorry bit cheesy) She looked at me with alotta emotion. She buried her face into my neck and cried. In between her sobs she saiid," I don't *sob* know why *sob* I'm crying so much." I pulled her closer and muttered, "It's just the hormones." She looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "Ph Percy!" Then she started with the crying. I did the only thing I could. I beared her pain with her.

_**Author here. My real name is Daniel. Last name is kept for saftey purpose. I was kinda in a writers block so sorry if this is bad. but think of the crap annabeth has to go through. And help would definetly be helpful. And the person who reviews and helps alot, They'rewatchingus, special shout out to u cuz i kno how much u love perlia so help me put annabeth in miesery!**_


	12. 4 months later

It's been 4 months since the incident. I'm at camp halfblood again. Oh by the way, I'm 20 now. God I feel old. Chiron freaked when we told him about the baby. But he calmed down enough to put me and Thalia in the big house. Annabeth left camp unexpectedly. Thalia now has a huge stomach. It's kinda cute. But her mood swings are the worst, this one time...

_We got back from training. She was breathing hard from running around. We walked down to big house and she just stripped in front of me and ran into the shower. I decided to wait. But being sweaty and not wanting to shower in cold water, I stripped too and stepped in the shower. When I did, she flipped and started shouting at me to get out. Even had the nerve to hit me with lightning. I got out mad and yelled back. But by the night when we stepped into bed, she was crying and saying sorry. So we had a bad good moment._

I woke up with Thalia gasping in pain. "What is it?" I ask. "Something's wrong with the baby." She gasped out. I get up and say, "It's not even 9 months!" But I'm still changing and I run out without my shirt and without my pants being belted. I ran out and called for help of Apllo's sons. Lee came to me and steadied me. "What's wrong Percy?"

"Thalia says her stomach hurts! Go NOW!" I yell out.

Lee ran to the big house and I ran with him. Once we got there Thalia was fidgeting so much, she look like she was gonna fall off the bed. "Strain her!" Lee barked out. I grabbed Thalia's arms and pulled her down. She was breathing hard. Lee put a hand on Thalia's stomach. His eyes became round. He was muttering spells as I held on to her hands. She looked like she was calming but there was something still wrong. Lee pulled back exausted. "What's wrong?" I demanded. "The baby is growing fast. Twice as fast." Thalia looked up. "What?"

"She's gonna give birth soon Percy! Get her to the hospital! Now!" I grabbed Thalia bridal style and ran to the hospital. I kicked open the door to knock someone down. I ran to the nearest room. I placed her down on the bed. "Medic!" I called out. Chiron came over in his wheelchair. "What's wrong?" I put my hand on Thalia's pulse. It was weak. "Medic! NOW!" The dryad's and others came and started operating. I stayed by her side. "You're gonna be ok sweetheart." Says the Nurse/Dryad. "When we tell you to push, push." I grabbed onto Thalia's hands desperately. "Ok, wait... now!" Thalia closed her eyes tightly. "Ok, a couple times more." For every now they said, My heart felt like it was going to burst from seeing her in pain. Then when the final push came and they placed the baby lightly into Thalia's arms. It had black hair with a tiny body. It was a girl. Her eyes were closed. I looked at Thalia with happiness. But her face was still in pain. "What's wrong?" I demand. "She's still bleeding through her bottom Percy. We have to stop the blood flow. "NO! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE BABY! SHE'S COLD." Thalia screamed out. The Apollo doctor came in fast and grabbed our child. He put a hand on her chest. He looked away and gave the nurse the baby. "What the fuck is wrong with her!" Thalia screamed out. The doctor spoke a spell and Thalia fell asleep. I grabbed the doctor by his clothes and shoved him against the wall and yelled out, "What is wrong with our baby!" He started choking. Someone grabbed me from behind and started dragging away as I fought back and screamed.


	13. The baby's death

_**Thalia's pov:**_

I woke up and looked around for Percy or the baby. The Apollo kid was sitting on a chair. "Oh. You're awake." He says. "What the hell happened?" He looked at me with sadness and sighed. "We don't know exactly what happened. For some reason, yours and Percy's demigod blood made the baby grow twice as fast. You can literally see the cells multiplying. Anyway, the baby was ready physically to be born but not mentally. It was too much so the brain itself just shut down. As for you, you weren't ready either when the baby came so you bled. But you're fine and- hey hey hey don't cry." I felt tears coming down my face. "I'll get Percy." He left. I put my hands over my face and sobbed. "Why, why why!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Per-Percy?" I felt someone coming into bed with me. "Yeah Thalia. Are you ok?" I trembled and sobbed into his chest. "It's okay." He soothed while rubbing my back. I felt wetness dripping down my neck too. He started trembling too. "I'm so sorry I did this to you. I can't believe I can't fix this." He moved his hands from my back to my face and cupped it and moved it to his face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and put his lips gently on my lips. I held still and waited. When he pulled back I licked my lips and said, "It's not your fault Percy. No one could prevent this." He seemed to be holding back tears. I put my head in his chest and sighed. He wrapped his body around mine.

_... until the stars have blinked their last,_

_wherever on this Earth you walk,_

_he will arouse, excite, inspire _

_my valentine, my one dark fire_

_**Ima gonna make another story if you guys want me too. So do you guys want me too? If you do plz review or message me!**_


	14. Revelation

_**Percy's pov:**_

_Knock knock._ The door opened to show Luce who was doing her make up bag. She looked at me and blushed. "Oh hi Percy!" I tapped the door frame. "I need to talk to Drew. Now." Her blush dropped and she led me in. Drew was on her bunk looking through her mirror. I walked next to her bed and kicked it. "Oh hey Percy. Did you dump Thalia?" I felt anger but I calmed it down. "No. Call for your mother. Only you can do that. Iris message her now." She grinned and replied, "Ok. What do I get?" Ifelt my hands turning into a fist. "You don't get shishkababed." To prove my point, I unsheathed Riptide. She was unfazed. "Oh really?" I felt my fist tightening. "I just found out that Thalia almost died in the operation when she was giving birth. And also I found out that my daughter was dead. So you bet your ass I will kill you if you don't call for her." I could see nervousness in her. She just shrugged and flipped a coin into the fountain. "Oh Iris goddess of rainbow, please take my offering and show me Aphrodite." The rainbow shimmered. The rainbow showed Aphrodite's face which was looking looking like she was in heavan. She kept groaning. I cleared my throat. She looked at me surprised. "Oh Percy!" She snapped her fingers and her face became all clean and everything. "What can I help you with?" I didn't even wait for her to finish. "What the fuck did you do to my daughter and Thalia!" Aphrodite pursed her lips. "I may have accidently stimulated the baby's growth." I could feel my ears steaming. "Don't worry Percy. I can fix this with the snap of my finger." I frowned. "Really? What's the catch." I say with my eyes narrowed. "You have to be Drew's little lover for a day." She says with a sly. Drew waves slightly. I feel my anger getting to my head. I turn around and grab Drew by her throat and I put my sword next to her throat. "I will slit her throat if you don't do it now!" Aphrodite looked at me with wide eyes. She snapped her fingers and I let Drew go. She clutched her throat. I ran out to the hospital. I heard people gasping in shock. I ran in too see the baby crying. Chiron was taking care of her. I snatched her out of his arm. I buried my face into her stomach. "Ga ga!" The baby says as I blow raspberry. I don't even hear Chiron. I run to the big house with the baby in my hands. I stop at the door and kick it open. Thalia is on her bed reading. "What is it Pe-" She gets up and steps forward. "Is that?" She whispers. "Gaga!" The baby shrieks. I put the baby in her arms and she looks at it with wonder and amzement. She has tears down her cheek and she looks at me and asks, "How?" I grin and say, "Long story." She just puts the baby to her side and steps next to me and kisses me. I could feel my own tears coming down. We both break away and sit on the bed looking at the little baby. "What should we call her?" I think hard on this. "How about Victoria?" She just shrugs but when I say Victoria again, the baby slaps at my face gently. Thalia laughs and says, "Well she seems to like it. So your new name is **_Victoria." _**


	15. Epilogue

The 8 year old girl runs around the play ground laughing. "Honey! Don't run! You might trip!" Says the 26 year old woman. "K mom!" Says the child. Percy walks towards his wife and takes her hand. "Victoria seems to be doing well." He hums out. Thalia just keeps staring at her daughter but eventually, she looks at Percy. "When are we going to tell her?"

"When she's ready. When she goes to camp half blood."

"That's only 5 years to go."

"I know."

They kiss each other with passion as their daughter swings on the swing and the birds chirp, dogs bark, the leaves fall from the wind. The place where they started this all. At the beach house with all there friends. This is the story of Percy Jackson (made by me. I don't own PJO).

The end.

_**There will be a sequel if you guys want. It's gonna be about Victoria. If you guys want the wedding night of Percy and Thalia, just review to tell me. Thank you all!**_


End file.
